


What happens when the hate fades away?

by Tchallaofwakanda



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of Sambucky as a side ship, Angst, I did my best ... I guess we'll see, It's just that there are almost no fics on this pairing, M/M, Mourning, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, This is just the beginningthey don't have feelings for each other in this chapter, Wakanda, i'm not a writer, slow slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchallaofwakanda/pseuds/Tchallaofwakanda
Summary: T'Challa has been granted extradition for the criminal Helmut Zemo. He will spend the rest of his prison sentence in Wakanda. T'Challa wants nothing to do with him and plans to let him rot in his prison cell for the rest of his life. But what happens when a dangerous mission forces him to confront the man he hates more than anything?





	What happens when the hate fades away?

T’Challa can't believe he requested an extradition. What is he going to do with that man, with that monster? The Wakandan justice system is supposed to set a path for forgiveness, but he can't do that. This man killed his father. He might not want to kill him anymore but that doesn't mean he is willing to forgive him or set him free.

They have landed in Wakanda and it's too late to go back now. Helmut Zemo will have to stay in a Wakandan prison for the rest of his sentence. How is Shuri going to react? Last time he saw her she still had a hard time accepting what had happened to their father. She's getting a little bit better every day, but she'll never recover from this. How could she? How could they? And all of this because of that man. Shuri had been the one to push for extradition, she argued that he should be prosecuted under Wakandan law, but how would she react to seeing him in person. The man who killed his father and so many other innocent people. T'Challa suspected that she had another motive. 

When they exited the airport, he asked to be driven straight home and didn't bother checking if the prisoner was still detained. He knew the Dora Milaje were handling the matter perfectly. Shuri was waiting for him at the gate and run to hug him. It felt on good. He had missed her so much.

"You're late" she told him, smiling.

“Sorry there were delays because of the weather” He said.

Her smile faded away as she asked him " Where is he?"

"The Dora Milaje are bringing him in, they'll put him in the cell in the left wing" 

"I want to see him" said Shuri

"You know I can't let you do that"

"And you know I take no orders from you" she said even if she knew it wasn't completely true. He was the King now.

They went inside and chatted, making up for the time they were apart.

Before they realized it, it was already time for dinner and they went to bed shortly after that.

T'Challa was lying in his bed but something was bothering him. He had a bad feeling but didn't know exactly what. He decided to go check on his new prisoner since he couldn't sleep anyway. Zemo had shown that he was a very smart man and had the skills to escape. Even though his prison cell had top notch security system, he didn't want to take any chance.

As he approached the cell he heard a soft strangled noise and hurried a little. To his surprise, there were no guards nearby and what he saw shocked him. Shuri was inside the cell holding Zemo's neck with bare hands and the man face had gone really pale. He wasn't struggling though. T'Challa hurried and took his sister off the criminal trying to soothe her in a comforting hug. 

"How can you let him live? He killed our father for...for nothing" she cried "It was all a game for him! How can you stand to look at him, to be near him and to breathe the same air as him!"

"I can't, I don't" T'Challa said in a soothing voice "But I know that this isn't what father wanted for us." "He wouldn't want us to be driven by rage. He wouldn't want you to lose it and avenge him. He would want us to follow the Wakandan laws. The laws he helped implemement. I hear you and I understand you; I promise, I was going to do the same mistake as you but believe me. You would have regretted it."

 

He hugged her and at the same moment Ayo arrived. T'Challa asked her to take care of Shuri and bring her back to her room. He just had to close the cell and restart the security system. 

Zemo was sitting in a corner, not moving, just trying to catch his breath. Eventually he said "You should have let her kill me, I deserved it"

T'Challa couldn't explained his reaction but he saw red. He seized Zemo by the collar and hauled him up. "Listen, I couldn't care less about what you think you deserve. I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. She doesn't have an ounce of darkness in her soul and I don't want her to start now. If it were up to me only, you'd be long dead." T'Challa locked the cell and left without waiting for Zemo's reaction.

Months went by and T'Challa was getting used to dealing business as a king. He thought about his father a lot, he wished his father had been there to teach him what he had to know, he wished his father was there to tell him if he were doing things right. And he wished his father could still see him and was proud of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring tone of his cell phone. "Ebony and Ivory" blasted through the air which was the special ring tone he had attributed to Sam Wilson. Sam had become one of his closest friends over the last few months. He had been taking regular trips to Wakanda to visit his "friend" Bucky Barnes who was still frozen. However, Sam still insisted on coming every other month to see him and talk to him. 

"Hello" He answered

"Hi, T'Challa, it's Sam, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, what about you?" 

"I'm good, I'm good, listen things are a little bit slow here so I was thinking about flying over next week's, if that's okay with you?"

"Sam, do you even have to ask? I already told you, you are welcome here whenever you want for as long as you'd like."

"I know, I know, I just don't want to impose you know, eventually you'll get tired of seeing my face every month" He said with the hint of a smile

"Hahaha, I don't think that could ever happen. For what it's worth, I think the way you come and visit your boyfriend whenever you can is very cute. You travel across the ocean every other month just to see him, and talk to him even if you're not sure he can hear you. I wish I could have someone like that in my life too. He is very lucky."

"T'Challa we've been over this, he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends and even if I did want more. -And I'm not saying I do- He wouldn't be interested. So drop it"

"You're so clueless, it's cute. I'll drop it when you guys get married. Anyway, I've got an important meeting I need to hang up, I'll call you later. This conversation isn't over, bye"

"Yes it is, talk to you soon"

T'Challa had so many projects to handle he didn't even feel the week go by and soon enough, he was standing in the airport waiting for Sam Wilson to arrive.

Sam looked tired like he hadn't had a good night sleep in days. When he saw T'Challa his while face lit up and he then proceeded to hug him. 

"You didn't have to come here to get me, I know the way there remember? Besides, I'm not sure I should have hugged you in public. What is the protocol for greeting a king? Should I take a bow?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Very funny... I had some free time so I don't mind, let's go" He said, helping Sam with his luggage.

At the Palace Sam just had the time to drop his luggage in his room and then went straight to the cryo room to see Bucky. T'Challa didn't see him again until dinner.

They chatted and Sam asked about Shuri who was out with some friends. They caught up on their respective lives even though they almost knew everything thanks to their regular phone calls.  
Eventually, T'Challa had to ask: "What's going on Sam? You've seemed preoccupied all day."

"It's nothing, at least I hope it's nothing. But there has been rumors that an organization has been scheming to build a machine that could be a huge threat to our national and international security. But we've got no man inside so we don't have much more information that. I've been trying to gain information from my contacts for weeks but none of them were very helpful."

"Are you sure there is a real threat?"

" Yes I'm certain. But we would have to know someone from the inside if we hope to find more and stop them.”

“Then I'll see what I can do to help you" said T’Challa

"Thanks, I know you don't have to but thanks"

"No need to thank me, if your contacts are right, this isn't a threat to the US only, it would impact other countries as well and it is my duty as a king to protect my citizens.” T’Challa assured him.

They went to sleep and the whole week Sam was there T'Challa held meetings after meetings. He called anybody he could think of with no success. If there was indeed a secret plan to build a dangerous weapon, the secret was buried too deep to be found. 

Sam left because he had another lead to follow and T'Challa had to continue his research. He knew what he had to do, he had known for a week. He had been trying to find any other way but conclusion was still the same. There was no other option. He didn't like it but he had no other choice. He had to ask help from the last person he wanted to. He had to ask for help to a man who had spent a whole year undercover gathering all the information he could on different terrorists organizations all over the world. A man who had contacts in every major criminal organizations or at least knew how to get info on them. He had to ask Helmut Zemo.

T'Challa went directly to Zemo cell and with no introduction asked him "What do you know about the Koliapov organization?" 

Zemo looked older than when he had last seen him a little less than a year ago. He had a long beard and his hair was longer. He looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise "Uh, what? What are you talking about? I don't understand."

T'Challa shot him a menacing look "I don’t have the time to play this game "The Koliapov group, what do you know about them? Speak now"

Zemo seemed to regain his composure and started answering: "It is run by two brothers Aleksandr and Mikhail" He then went on explaining all he knew about the structure of the criminal organization.

T'Challa had already learned more in 30 minutes than he had in the last two weeks. But he needed more. He needed to know what we're their plans and he told Zemo so. 

"I haven't had any contact with any of their members in over a year, I can't tell you about their plans in the future. Just what I know from when I was gathering Intel on them. "

"Well, find a way!" T'Challa said sharply 

Zemo hesitate "I would need a computer and a cell phone."

“No" T'Challa cut him off.

"It's the only way" Zemo insisted.

"Only for 48 hours"

It'll be enough. 

T'Challa's IT team set up the equipment and Zemo started working on it. In less than 24 hours Zemo had reached two of his contacts and had managed to discover where the plans and protoypes to the machine were. T'Challa shared the info with Sam and they decided to handle the matter. It was a plant located in Sokovia.

 

It took them two weeks to dismantle the organization and take down their leaders. Shuri was handling the business at home in the meantime. When he went back he went to Zemo's cell. Zemo seemed surprised to see him but tried not to let it show. He asked him if the information they had was helpful. 

"We discovered a weapon that could kill thousands of civilians at a time. And there were prototypes to build more. Fortunately, we were able to stop them before any damage was done. Anyway, I didn't come here to talk. "T'Challa deposited an envelope he had in his hand on Zemo's bed and left without a word"

Zemo opened the envelope only to see three photographs. One of him, his wife and his son. Another one of his father and mother. And the last one was a picture he had taken more than three years ago of his wife, his father and his son. How did the King get access to them? And why would he give them to him? Helmut didn't have time to think about it as tears were already falling from his eyes.  
He was crying for the first time in a year and couldn't seem to stop.


End file.
